Conventional augmented reality applications provide a live view of a real-world environment whose elements may be augmented by computer-generated sensory input such as video, sound, graphics or GPS data. With such applications, a view of reality may be modified by a computing device, and they can enhance a user's perception of reality and provide more information about the user's environment. For example, augmented contents may be applied in real-time and in semantic context with environmental elements, such as game statistics and summaries during a match. With the proliferation of mobile devices, such as smart phones, information about the surrounding real world of a user may be displayed on a mobile device with additional augmented contents, such as artificial information about the environment with virtual objects being overlaid on the real-world objects.
The conventional augmented reality applications may be improved by enabling users to interact with the tangible and virtual environments with user-defined interfaces. The conventional augmented reality applications may be improved by enabling users to customize their environment to their preference. In addition, the conventional augmented reality applications may be improved by identifying and providing interactions between tangible real-world objects and augmented reality objects, which may further encourage users to engage with their environment. Therefore, there is a need for method, computer program product, and augmented reality enabled device that can improve the conventional augmented reality applications.